This invention relates to an apparatus and method for the crushing or compaction of aluminum beverage cans.
It is well known that the crushing of beverage cans is highly desirable to assist in recycling for environmental purposes. Various designs of can crushers have been put forward as patent proposals but very few if any are commercially available as a simple, inexpensive device which can be suitable for household use. In addition most proposed designs of can crushers arrange to crush the cans in a lengthwise direction so as to form a disk or patty shape with the ends substantially intact and the peripheral wall of the can crushed into a concertina form. In this condition all lettering and commercial information on the can is obliterated so that it is no longer possible to determine what type of can is involved. This is a problem in many instances since not all cans carry a refundable deposit or the deposit payable may differ from can to can.